


Demands of the Qun

by nikerek



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: M/M, NSFW, Oral Sex, Smut, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-30
Updated: 2016-01-30
Packaged: 2018-05-17 00:45:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 903
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5847349
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nikerek/pseuds/nikerek
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An unexpected tryst with Solas left Blackwall lusting for more*. He'd set his sights on The Iron Bull after rumors of his rough sexual encounters. However, Blackwall had difficulty approaching Bull. Finally, an unlikely friend made the connection.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>  <i>*See 'Guilty Pleasure'</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	Demands of the Qun

**Author's Note:**

> Pre-Beta. I apologize for the low quality, but I really wanted to post something.

"It's less about redemption and more about self loathing. You don't have to lie to him to get what you need."

"Out of my head, Cole."

"Sometimes thoughts are as clear as voices. Sorry, Thom."

Blackwall's eyes widened. "Promise never to speak that name again and I won't tell the Inquisitor you've been intercepting others' thoughts again."

Cole looked down, twisting his hands around each other. "She tries to help. I'll keep your secret."

Blackwall takes a long swig of ale, his eyes drifting back to Bull. He tries to think of other things, at least until Cole leaves.

Cole watches Bull. "Hot skin. Cold chains. Muffled cries. He's too big. Too strong. He aches for release."

Blackwall looks to Cole again. "How are you even in here? Shouldn't you be playing with the other children?"

"They're afraid of me."

"I can see why. But if you don't mind, Cole. I'd rather be alone."

"Liar." Cole whispered and disappeared

Startled by the sudden absence, Blackwall scanned the tavern for Cole. His face flushed when he saw Bull's dark gaze on him and Cole's lips to his ear.

A wicked grin crossed his lips as Cole pulled away. Blackwall watched Bull make his exit. Confused he looked to Cole, who raised his shoulders and wandered to familiar faces.

Disappointed, Blackwall finished his ale and took the long, lonely walk back to his quarters. 

He opened the door, startled by the faint flicker of a candle coming from the bedroom. Blackwall stopped in the doorway, unsure of how to react to The Iron Bull lying in his bed. 

Bull stood, “A little birdy told me that wolves are rough to play with, but you want it rougher.” He towered over Blackwall. “I can give you rougher, but I must warn you, my kind of rough is always too rough.”

“Show me.”

Bull grinned and sat on the edge of the bed. “Take off your clothes.”

Suddenly shy, Blackwall let out a small laugh. “You just gonna watch me?”

“Sure am.” Bull leaned forward, his voice lower, “Take them off.”

Blackwall began unbuttoning his thick shirt.

“Slowly.” Bull’s voice was deep.

Blackwall stared at Bull while he shed his shirt and began to unbuckle his belt.

Iron Bull licked his lips. “So rugged, Warden.” He leaned back on his hands, his growing erection pushing against his trousers.

Blackwall kicked off his boots and pants. Bare, he stood in the soft light at the charismatic man on his bed. He wanted Bull, simply and immediately. 

“Mmm. I like what I see.”

Blackwall stepped toward the edge of the bed.

“Stop.” Bull commanded. He reached up and grabbed Blackwall’s beard, pulling him down. “On your knees.”

Blackwall winced at the slight pain, but obeyed. 

“Unbutton my pants.”

Blackwall wasn't a very graceful man. Rough in most of his actions. He nearly ripped Bull’s pants trying to get him out.

Bull watched the bit of fumbling with amusement. With his erection freed, Bull gave another command. “Put your hands on my knees.” He studied Blackwall’s longing. “I find that teasing can often be the worst kind of punishment.”

Blackwall squeezed Bull’s knees lightly. His own erection throbbing at the sight of The Iron Bull. 

Bull’s hand moved across his waist and to his erection. He wrapped his large fingers around himself and moved his hand along the length. “Is that what you want? To be tortured. Is that what you deserve?” Bull leaned forward and grabbed Blackwall’s hair with his free hand. “All I can think about is tying you down and fucking you into oblivion.” Bull pulled Blackwall's face to his erection. Blackwall’s lips strained around it. His saliva dripping uncontrollably from the corners of his mouth. He fought the urge to gag as Bull pushed against the back of his throat. 

Bull groaned in pleasure feeling Blackwall's teeth scrape along his shaft. His grip in Blackwall's hair tightened. He threw his head back and bucked his hips. “Ah, yes!” 

Blackwall struggled to breathe. He felt Bull stiffen and pulse within his mouth.

Bull suddenly pulled Blackwall’s face away. He climaxed, the warm rush spreading on Blackwall’s face. 

Blackwall wiped his mouth, still painfully hard. He looked at Bull full of want.

Bull pressed his fingers against Blackwall’s chest and shoved him back lightly. “Stand.”

Blackwall was quick to obey, hopes high.

Bull buttoned his pants. “I want to watch you come. Touch yourself.”

Blackwall’s cheeks were red again, but he didn't question him this time. He wrapped his fingers around his erection and stroked slowly.

Bull’s breath was heavy. He leaned forward, elbows on his knees. He licked his lips.

Blackwall bit his lower lip stifling a throaty moan as he pumped his hand faster around himself. 

“That’s it, Warden.”

Blackwall’s knees bent slightly. He put his free hand on his chest and closed his eyes. 

“Come for me.” He smirked, watching Blackwall curl his toes against the hardwood floor.

Blackwall’s nails dug into his chest. His lips parted, his breath heavy. He locked eyes with Bull as he climaxed. Speechless and out of breath, he blushed at the mess on the floor.

Bull moved toward Blackwall, his large fingers combed Blackwall’s hair. “You're obedient. I like that. Now get some rest, you'll need it for tomorrow.”

Blackwall looked over his shoulder, watching Bull take his leave. “What's tomorrow?”

“When I show you what else I like.”

**Author's Note:**

> (P.S. Contact me if you're interested on Betaing me. I take criticism well.)


End file.
